Peace At Last
by CrosserX
Summary: "'How fitting', he thought, as he lay there going cold. 'How fitting that I've suffered all these years from the emotional pain that I was so sure would be the end of me. In a way, it is. This is for you, Harry Potter.'" The final moments of Severus Snapes life are greeted with the greatest peace in the world. One shot, please R&R.


Severus was still in the Shrieking Shack. He was barely holding on, his breath ragged and short. He was soaked with blood. He gazed towards the tunnel.

The boy had gone.

Severus drew a long, shaky breath. He could hardly move his body. He felt heavy and drowsy. He wanted to sleep. Desperately he wanted to sleep, but the pain was too great. He realized then, he was destined to suffer until the very last breath.

_How fitting_, he thought, as he lay there going cold._ How fitting that I've suffered all these years from the emotional pain that I was so sure would be the end of me. In a way, it is. This is for you, Harry Potter._

"Severus Snape."

He opened his eyes, an act that took a quite a toll. She stood over him, as beautiful as ever. Her long red hair floated delicately around her. She wore robes of pure white, and she was shining. She radiated love and joy, the feel of it so strong that Severus wanted to weep with joy. He looked up at her, and the tears started rushing down his face.

"Lilly," he croaked. "Lilly, you came back for me. You're here."

"Oh, Severus." She crouched down in front of him. She caressed his face with her hands, her wonderful, soft, warm hands. She, too, was weeping. "I never left you."

"Lilly . . . Oh, my Lilly. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize," she whispered. "Please, Severus, don't. Look at what you've done. My son is alive, Severus. He's alive and he's going to be okay. I know it."

"I – I resented him . . ."

"Shh . . ."

"I shouldn't have. He was so much like you." Severus used all of his strength the pull his hand up and wipe her tears away. "So very much . . . his eyes, Lilly."

Lilly leaned down, kissing his forehead. "Oh, Sev . . ." She cradled his head in her arms. "You've protected him. For me. You came to Albus Dumbledore on a whim to keep me safe. And when you couldn't . . . you kept Harry safe instead. That was the greatest gift anyone could have given me, Severus. He wasn't only protected by my love. He was protected by _yours. _And that's what has kept him here. What kept him _alive_."

"Lilly . . . he must die."

"He will be fine," she whispered to him. "Don't feel like it was all for nothing, Severus. I know what will happen. Harry is going to make it. He's going to make everything okay. I swear. Everything you did, everything you did for my son, Severus . . . it's going to pay off. Harry is going to make everything alright. And he couldn't have done it without you."

Two silver doe appeared behind Lilly. They laid their heads upon each other, intertwining themselves. It was a beautiful sight, and both Lilly and Severus had a fresh set of tears rolling down their faces.

The two doe became one, and it approached Severus. It laid its nose against Severus, and he suddenly felt light as a feather. His pain was gone, he no longer bled. He stood with Lilly, looking behind him to see the body he was leaving behind. He no longer cared, as he held hands with Lilly, and looked down at his own white robes.

Three people slowly appeared. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin stood behind Lilly, smiles on their faces, wearing the same robes of white.

"I didn't . . . I didn't want you to die," Sirius said.

"Remus," Severus said. "You have a son . . ."

"He'll be fine with Harry," Remus said. "He'll grow up with an excellent family."

James pushed through them all. Lilly stepped back, her watery eyes on James. James looked Severus up and down, his face expressionless.

James Potter held out his hand.

Severus took it automatically. And before he knew it, he and James were embraced in a tight hug.

"Thank you," James said quietly.

"Harry Potter is a good man," Severus said as he pulled away. "He had a caring godfather and an excellent role model." He looked at Sirius and Remus pointedly.

Sirius stepped up to Severus and clasped his shoulder. "You're a good man, Severus Snape. I'm sorry we couldn't see it before now, when it's too late."

"Oh, I don't think it's too late, Sirius," Lilly said.

"I'd say it's just beginning." Out of a bright light, Albus Dumbledore stepped towards them, his white robes intertwined with gold and silver. He looked younger and healthier. His hand was healed. His face wasn't nearly as weathered and he walked with the strength of a man half his age at least.

Lilly held out her delicate hand, and Dumbledore took it, using it to guide him towards Severus in a gliding manner. Dumbledore clasped Severus's hands. "You truly are, as they said Harry is, my man through and through."

Nothing had ever made Severus more proud. He continued to weep, and Lilly took his hands. "Oh, Sev," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you." She pulled away and everyone joined hands. The doe led the way into the bright light Dumbledore had stepped through, and the others followed.

Severus Snape was at peace at last.


End file.
